


【翻译】The Map

by SpeakMeow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakMeow/pseuds/SpeakMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>啊这篇我一开始只是放在随缘（http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-138413-1-1.html<br/>既然作者让我也放在ao3，那我就放吧~<br/>原文： http://archiveofourown.org/works/2228652</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】The Map

**Author's Note:**

> 啊这篇我一开始只是放在随缘（http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-138413-1-1.html  
> 既然作者让我也放在ao3，那我就放吧~  
> 原文： http://archiveofourown.org/works/2228652

地图

那张地图可算是神盾局传奇。一开始，它被挂在Coulson的办公室里。普普通通，毫无特点，既没有什么装饰物也没有手写的痕迹，仅仅是张随处可见的世界地图。接着突然有一天，Coulson注意到他那原本干干净净的地图上钉满了五颜六色的大头针。随着时间的推移针的数目和颜色都在增多。根据大头针们所在的位置，Coulson所能了解到的便是——每一个被标记了的城市，都是Delta突击队由于任务而去过的地方、又或者是Barton的和Romanoff的单人任务的地点。最后他的好奇心还是占了上风，把Hill探员喊了进来看看她能否提供一些线索。他们一起来分析，至少也确认了其中一些大头针是关于在任务里受过的伤，但是什么颜色代表的究竟是什么仍然是个未解之谜。

他对于通过贿赂他们来获取关于那张地图的信息表示非常乐意。由于那箱极其昂贵的伏特加，他得到了“缝针”这个回答。批准神盾局的研究和开发部门改良几种新型箭头的设计，让他了解了“从住处摔下来”。“用电线短路的方法发动逃走用的车”的代价是则给Delta突击队提供两周由神盾局出钱的不受限制的假期。他最大的付出——延长任务报告的最后限期，带给他的则是“假装亲热”。他掌握了四个事件，却不知道与之对应的颜色。当然了，他也很乐意让Maria知道Clint和Natasha接受别人的贿赂。结果是她成功地挖出了其他两个事件。

关于那张地图的流言传遍了神盾局总部。它成为了神盾局历史上最大并且还有着五花八门分类的赌局的焦点。最终这张原版地图严重磨损。有些国家上的大头针实在是太多了，因此原本那单人海报大小的渐渐就变成了半打几乎占据了他整个墙面的超大的区域地图。在09年的事件过去以后，大头针就被记号笔画出的彩点所取代。Coulson最后一次数的时候那一共有四十三种不同的颜色，有些用了好几十次，但是有些只用了一两次。

\-----

没有人确定那是怎么发生的，但是某天早上那张地图就出现在了复仇者大厦里会议室的墙上。Bruce小口喝着他的药茶，研究着地图上东欧那部分。“诶怎么有九种不同颜色的点出现在布达佩斯？”

Clint和Natasha快速的看了对方一眼。在Natasha点了点头后，Clint回答道：“被逮捕，被人捅，中了枪，假结婚，滚床单，骨折，还有三件别的事。而且，不可以，我们才不会告诉你每种颜色对应的是什么。”

Natasha补充道：“我们会告诉你这些，只是因为你帮我们包扎过很多次。不过，别想着我们还会那么容易地就把情报给你。”

\-----

“那个是什么？”Pepper问道，指着达累斯萨拉姆上众多小点的其中之一。那是种滑稽的黄绿色，地图上别的地方都没有出现。

“我们不会，”她强而有力地说道，“谈论达累斯萨拉姆。”

\-----

“那么蓝色的代表的是什么？”Bruce有一天问道。

“你知道这不能让你得到答案，”Natasha举着茶杯回答道，“我们才不会告诉你。你只能自己想办法把这弄明白，又或者，向我们提供数目可观的贿赂。”

“但是有什么事会只发生在西藏、智利离岸、华盛顿州、朝鲜还有摩洛哥，却又没有发生在别的地方？”

Natasha扬起了一边的眉毛。“自己想想咯。但是翻看神盾局的文件存档算是作弊行为哟。”

Bruce的声音里带着一丝嘲弄：“拜托了，我又不是Tony，我只会用那些传统的方法来弄清楚。”

\-----

“不，Nat，我们不必把每件事都记下来。”

“Clint，我们中是谁想要追踪'Nat的大腿绞杀'来着？”

“好吧，你想用什么颜色来代表'Clint被绑起来'？”

\-----

“这么说吧，”几天后，满脸都带着诡秘笑容的Tony走到会议室里加入了他们，说道，“Bruce告诉了我你们俩都接受别人的收买。那么地图信息的价格怎么样？”

Natasha在回答之前仔细地研究着他的表情。“一公斤Almas鱼子酱还有一瓶1916年的麦卡伦酒，你就可以了解到我们选择告诉你的那种颜色代表着什么，但是你不能告诉别人。”

“成交。”

“粉色。”Natasha刚开口，便被Clint被咖啡呛到的声音所打断。

“别告诉他粉色！”

“我又不会详细地给他讲，只打算说下大概的类别而已。”Natasha脸上的笑容可以说是邪恶无比，“你知道那会把他逼疯的。”Clint也裂开嘴朝她笑着。

Tony快速地把注意力转移到地图上，找出所有粉色的点。“可那只有四个粉色的啊。”

“但是你刚同意让我们选啊。”

“好吧好吧，你们这俩唯利是图的家伙。”

“粉色代表的是和性有关的伤害。”

这次轮到了Tony被咖啡给呛到。两周以后，当一个粉色的小点出现在纽约，Tony差点就因为要保守住这个秘密而在冠状动脉处形成了个血栓。 

\-----

“好吧，你就不能给我缩小一下范围吗？那是代表着受过的伤还是某些'有趣'的梗？比如说你们拿来逗Tony的那个。”

“什么代表什么？”Clint回答道。他正躺在沙发上往天花板扔飞镖。它们排成了一个笑脸，那还真是让人印象深刻呢。Bruce漫不经心地想着，Clint到底是怎样做到连肩膀都不动就把它们给扔上去的，他借助的力是哪来的啊？但是接着他就把注意力集中于当前这件任务上。

“蓝点。”

“就算我现在不是个身穿制服的间谍，也不会意味着我突然就会说漏嘴，”Clint的声音里带着浓浓笑意，“你那么聪明，肯定能自己弄明白啦。”

\-----

“那不是个有趣的梗。”三天后Bruce在晚餐时说道。

“恭喜，”Natasha说，“猜对了。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”Clint一边说一边把豆子传给Pepper。

“有一个发生在智利离岸。”

Darcy对着她的烤宽面条哼了一生。“噗，就算我不是个天才，我也会告诉你发生在智利离岸的事不可能会有趣。”

\-----  
那是在某天晚上Fury离开了不久以后，他们注意到的地图上新增了点东西。它比别的要小得多，在一堆彩色的圆点里就像是个黑色的补丁。

Steve好奇地看着那个小小的标记，问道：“你们知道它们是什么意思吗？”

Natasha站在他身边，刻意回避了Clint的目光。“有些，呃……新开发的地区，Fury禁止我们进入。”

Bruce边研究着南太平洋地区的地图边低声笑了起来。“Fury不让你们去澳大利亚了？”

Clint低头看着自己的脚，揉搓着脖子后部，显然是感到有些不自在。“不是整个国家都不让啦，只是澳大利亚中部的一小片区域。”

“发生了什么？”Steve和Bruce同时问道。

Clint把手交叉放在胸前，嘴巴紧闭着。但是Natasha却替了他回答：“一直都没有确定那到底发生过什么。不过可以知道的是，事件涉及到一位弓箭手，一只骆驼，一只袋鼠，一些没测试过的回旋箭。”显然她正在尽着自己最大的努力让自己面无表情。可是她却做得不太成功。

Bruce用手盖住嘴巴，肩膀由于那抑制不住的大笑而抖动着。Steve只是摇了摇头又翻了个白眼，“回旋箭？为什么要用啊？”

“因为……会飞回来啊。”Clint回答。

\-----

“你很清楚有相关的制度来处理这种行为的对吧，Nelson探员？”

“呃，是……是的，先生，Fury局长……先生。”

“很好。那你一定明白，慎重考虑、认真对待接下来我要告诉你的事是有多么重要吧。”

“对啊，当然是了，先生。”

“好极了。赌五十美元红色代表越狱。”

\-----

Clint和Natasha从他们最新一个神盾局任务里回来，看起来只是略微有点疲惫。他们身上都有着轻微的烧伤痕迹，脑袋上都顶着一头烧焦了的头发，Clint还跛着脚，不过看起来他们受的伤都不严重。

几天以后，地图的挪威海上出现了最新的几个标记。他们中有三个用的是熟悉的颜色，另一个则是金色的，这还是第一次用到呢。因此，它成功点燃了大家激烈讨论的热情，直至晚上两位杀手跟队友们一起吃晚餐，他们才消停下来。

“那样说来，”一看到他们进来，Tony就迫不及待地把问题抛了过去，“是第一次用到金色吧，你们俩可一定得给我们好好讲讲。”

Natasha完全无视了他，坐下来后呷了一口手中的酒。Clint则坐在她身旁，正视着队里每一个人的眼睛。在默默作出了决定之后，他开口说道：“可我说了你们也不信啊。”

这顿时引起了一阵骚动，所有人都嚷嚷着表示不满，此时的Natasha则刚好往食盘里添满了菜并开始吃了起来。Clint给自己夹好菜，最后为了让大家安静下来他还是让步了。“好吧好吧，”他说，“那是龙。”接着他就冷静地继续着他的晚餐。

三道一模一样的充满怀疑的目光定在了他们身上。而Thor只是点点头就开始吃了起来。

\-----

“疯狂的科学家造出了大怪物。”

Natasha像是被逗乐了。“不是啦，况且华盛顿州里能有多少个疯狂的科学家？”

“知道了以后你会很惊讶的。”Bruce咕哝着，“Clint的带电箭失灵了接着电到了自己。”

“不是。”Clint简短地说，他整个人都悠闲地陷进了沙发里，而且还丝毫没有掩饰自己正在偷听他们的谈话。

“那用的是另一种颜色啦。”Natasha提供了这个信息。

\-----

“战斗服烂了？为啥'战斗服烂了'这种事也值得分个类啊？”

“高度机密呢，Stark。”

“告诉我那是Natasha对不对对不对？而且你还有录像对吧对吧对吧？”

\-----

Pepper发现Natasha站在美国中部的地图面前，像是完全沉浸在了自己的思想中，死死按住了手下那个暗红色的点。在Pepper眼中，她的表情里还有着几分苦恼。“听说Clint今天回来了。他还好吗？”

Natasha转过身来看着她。Pepper看得出这位比自己要年轻的女人正在努力控制着自己的情绪。“已经好多了，这次我们很幸运。我说服了他去吃些止痛药，现在他在睡觉呐。”她脸上的笑容有点刻意，Pepper捏了捏Natasha的手。

“那你又怎么样了呢？”

“现在我很好。我只是觉得……”声音趋于沉寂，她朝地图挥舞着手中的马克笔。

Pepper快速地看了几眼，发现地图上有好几个深红色的圆点，它们分布在世界各地。“无论那代表的是什么，看得出那发生得很频繁啊。”

“太频繁了，”Natasha说，“而且那处理起来永远都是那么困难。”她摘下马克笔的笔帽，往已经有橙色、绿色还有黄色的马那瓜上添了个小圆点。

Pepper知道Clint这次受了挺严重的伤，不过比这更糟糕的他也遇到过。“怎么了Natasha？要知道，Clint会好起来的。到底还发生了什么？”她的声音很温和。

“他……挡住了那颗飞向我的子弹。”

\-----

Bruce决定要尝试种不同的方法。西藏，太平洋，华盛顿州，朝鲜，摩洛哥。都在北半球，除了智利离岸。都在陆地上，除了智利离岸。智利离岸还真是难倒他了。

发展中国家？可是华盛顿州不是啊。

有争议的领土？可能吧。根据那是在太平洋的什么地方，而且还……事实上，好像也不对。华盛顿州不是， 除非那里有些他没听说过的傻逼争议领土。

寒冷？摩洛哥不冷呀。

“唔……”他对自己说道，“你得有段艰难的沉浸在摩洛哥的时间了。Clint和Natasha经常骨折，因此那不可能代表着那个。相似的东西，相似的……常见的伤害。食物中毒？在太平洋可不容易找到食物。噢噢噢哦哦！水传播的疾病！”

“痢疾！！”Bruce大声说道。

“啥？”Tony说，“你不会是染上了吧？因为如果是真的的话，我们就得再次谈谈把你隔离起来的问题了。你知道我是有多不喜欢这个的。”

“才不是啦Tony，”Bruce说着翻了个白眼，“我没有得痢疾。我说的是蓝点啊。”

“猜错了，”身后传来的Natasha的声音吓了他们俩一跳。

Bruce更努力地研究着。他查找了相关气候数据，又翻看了一些记录来瞧瞧Clint或者Natasha是什么时候还有是为了什么去的，还一直凝视着地图看看自己能不能看清楚这些小点到底是画在了具体哪个地方。

为此，他忙活了整整一周。Tony变得尤其恼火，因为他那正在研究的物质去稳定剂急需人员帮忙。可是Bruce却坚持认为物质去稳定剂是个糟糕的想法，接着就彻底无视了他。

\-----

“靠，Clint你还好吗？那只眼睛看起来很糟糕啊。”

“没事的，只是那个新型箭头惹出了的小意外。”

“我猜，'还在试验中的箭出问题了'也是地图分类之一吧？”

“嗯，有可能。”

\-----

“低温症！”Bruce喊道，吓得Pepper从位子里猛地一抖。然而，Natasha却没有任何明显的反应。

“你得低温症了？”她平静地问，“我是不是该替你感到担心呐？”

Bruce翻了翻眼睛。“没有啦。那些蓝点啊！只要你们俩都或者你们之一得了低温症那些蓝点就会出现。”

“摩洛哥才没那么冷。”她说。

“没错，不过那里有阿特拉斯山。”

Natasha一动不动，可Bruce感觉自己已经按捺不住了。

“猜对了！”

Bruce往空中跳起了整整一英尺高时，Clint的声音刚好传入了他的耳朵。可他甚至连Clint的脚步声都没听到呢。

“胜利者产生了！好好奖励他一番吧！”

“真的！？”

“没错，是真的。”Clint笑着说。

“我真的会得到奖赏？”

“好吧，”Natasha说，优雅地站起身来，“不准把这告诉Tony，接着才有我说的奖励。”

Bruce考虑了一秒后耸了耸肩。“行。”

\-----

随着时间的推移，他收集并分析了他所能通过的各种渠道找到的各种信息。他查看过任务文件，医疗报告，世界范围内的新闻报道，平民的目击证词还有录像带。在复仇者大厦和神盾局总部他都有偶然听到过一些对话。

Barton和Romanoff探员地图的谜团，在他们刚决定把图标挂在会议室墙上时就已经深深迷住了他。他花了大量的时间来研究，根据分类学还有地图上事件的颜色译码系统，排除掉各种可能性。直到几年以后，他才终于揭开了所有的谜团。

但是，JARVIS没有把这告诉任何人。


End file.
